Absent heart
by sayomi-walker
Summary: what if Giotto made a robot that runs on sky flames? this is the story of this robot. OC. NO PAIRING.
1. Chapter 1

_A flinch._

_Motor gears moving._

_Master…_

"G! Look it was a success, G! Come see!"

"Giotto! How many times must I tell u not to make toys already?!" A maroon coloured hair male shouted across the laboratory, responding to the name, G. Another blonde male, rushed to the side of G, pushing him towards his source of excitement. Excited that he had succeeded.

_Who is my master? _

"Its not everyday you see a robot move!" Giotto grinned, being too elated getting a huff from his friend before he succumbed to his friends antics. He was then met with a realistic doll, far too realistic then he imagined and liked.

_Is it him?_

Blond long hair with blue eyes were matched with pale skin which were only covered by a small oversized shirt. Delicate features endorsed on the doll's body. Pink lips sealed the entrance to pearly white tiny teeth. Long eyelashes flutter open and close as it studied G. Needless to say G was entranced by a while from the beauty, has Giotto gone mad with his desires to create such a beautiful doll? Was this from the perverted side of Giotto in a human form?

_Blink, blink. _

_Or is it the one behind him?_

"Giotto! What witchcraft did you use?!" G again used his trademark shouting to reach his currently bouncing around friend. Dread only came over G when he thought about had his closest friend done.

_No, its not this man._

"Its powered by the sky flames, G." Giotto strode towards the doll, regaining his sanity. "A beauty isn't she?"

_Its him._

_I found my master!_

"The important point is its gender. We can't call it forever!" The storm guardian's eyebrows knitted itself together, "I don't see any parts to differentiate whether it is a she or he!"

"I screwed up with the gender. But with her looks, she shall be a female!"

_Master, look at me! Look at me!_

"NONE?!" something snapped inside G. With hyper institution, Giotto held his hands up in defense. "WHAT WERE U THINKING?! GIOTTO!"

"I screwed up G. I am not perfect, sue me." He then turned towards the forgotten doll who in return looked at him by his eyes. "Your name is Fia, a itallian name for flame. Which you were created from. Lets not forget what you were created from." Giotto gave a blinding smile which his creation had no reaction to it, other then cocking her head to the side.

_Fia._

_My name._

_Yes, this is my master._

_The one I have to protect forever and be by his side._

_I have to follow him._

"mas… master?" This was how the meeting of the doll with a happy Giotto and a frustrated G.

~~~~~~ line break~~~~

FINALLY I AM DONE WITH ONE CHAPTER! /cries tears of joy/

My first trial on multi chapter stories with an idea that stuck to me like super glue.

Khr don't belong to me.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am telling you Giotto. You made the wrong decision this time." G muttered to Giotto who is currently ignoring whatever complains his best friend had at the moment. "We definitely do not need another burden on our protect list!" Giotto only hummed in respond as G ranted his mind and unknowingly followed Giotto. Oh well, the fun that was coming was anticipated greatly after all.

"Giotto! Are you even listenin…." G voice dragged out as he witness a scene that Giotto presented to him after opening a door which led to a training room which Giotto had built many of. Of course, it was used to prevent rusting of skills. There in the field was the cloud guardian sparring with the doll, which was just created a week ago. Stating the obvious, Giotto was extremely pleased with what he was witnessing, the doll and the strongest guardian was equally matched. That was saying something at least.

"What were you saying G?" Giotto could not help but to smirk mockingly at his storm guardian's judgment. I mean, he wouldn't make something useless right, so have some trust in him! "Alaude, what do you think?"

"Could be stronger. " Apparently it was a signal for the cloud guardian to stop and report the standard of the skills of the doll. However Alaude was pissed at the fact that his boss had interrupted his match which he found it worthwhile. That line only signifies that even Alaude approved of the skills of the android. ALAUDE. The cold male that many thought that he could be compared to a machine. APPROVED HER SKILLS. That must be some godly skills Fia had. To even have Alaude to approve of it.

Giotto sweat dropped at the cloud guardian's antics. After the cloud drifted out of the door, Giotto strode towards Fia, which she replied with a curtsy. He was proud of his creation that was only stating the obvious.

"You have done great." He ruffled the doll's hair, messing up the perfect ponytail that it was tied up into. Fia only stared towards Giotto, not comprehending why was he praising her when she did not emerge victorious. As if reading her mind, Giotto suddenly replied her question," Alaude is strong, don't worry about victory or losing to him."

Fia shifted a little in her position, pulling on her short black shorts which were made with the same material as her top. Her top were one of a high collar and ended near her ribs, with a sliver zip running down in the middle. Both of the clothing was made of a material that was waterproof and light, perfect for trainings or even real life battles. Glancing down, in the process of examining of the outfit, mentally praising the workmanship of the tailor, Giotto slapped his forehead.

Fia did not have her shoes or boots for that matter.

"Master?" Bringing Giotto back to reality, with the doll looking up at him, her face staying the same throughout. If only she could feel.

"Your shoes."

"There is no need." She was still a robot in the end, unable to feel pain.

"I insist." Speechless by her master behavior, she remained silent.

"I take silence as consent," Giotto mentally danced a victory dance. It was expected after all, Fia was still his, she would follow his commands without any complains. He turned around and asked the butler to custom make a pair of boots for Fia. However no matter how beautiful or perfect Fia could be, it could never display emotions and feelings. These thoughts only contributed to a pang of gulit.

He turned around and stared at the android, whom in turn stared back emotionlessly.

'If only you could feel...'

-.-~.-~.~_.-

FINALLY, ITS DONE. I cant believe that I am typing this one month before my major exams. I am appalled by my actions. Not to mention that I lost my draft of this and the next two chapters I have done. D: Anyways, REVIEW. It makes my day so please review? ;w;


End file.
